Interlude
by Miori
Summary: La haine, le désir, la jalousie, l'amour...Les liens profonds qui unissent Wufei, Treize, Zechs, Heero et Duo...


Titre : Interlude  
  
Série : Gundam wing  
  
Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi.  
  
Genre : One-shot. Yaoi. Sérieux, romance. Attention, semblant de Lemon au début !  
  
Euh les couples : petit 3x4 et pour le reste, disons que ça tourne autour de 1, 2, 6, 5, et 13 !^__^  
  
Notes : Salut ! Je vous présente mon dernier one-shot ! Je sais que j'ai des fics à finir, mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire celui-là. Je trouve que WufeixTreizexZechs est un beau triangle amoureux, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de caser Heero et Duo dans cette relation déjà compliquée. L'histoire prend place juste avant le combat final, qui clotûre GW. Enfin, je vous laisse juge, Bonne lecture !  
  
Interlude  
  
  
  
La lumière artificielle créée par les générateurs de la colonie L1 éclairait faiblement la chambre. Tout y était paisible. Les murs, le plafond, le sol... tout était peint d'un blanc immaculé, sans imperfection. Au centre de cette vaste pièce, trônait un lit majestueux, entouré de fins rideaux blancs.   
  
Wufei ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre complètement conscience. Il sentit alors les deux bras musclés qui le tenaient enlacer. Il leva la tête et put contempler le visage de son amant. Quelques mèches brunes dissimulaient son front, et ses yeux bleus, fermés, ne pouvaient pas illuminés ce visage si noble, si beau. Avec une délicatesse surprenante, Wufei approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il s'avoura le frisson qui parcourut son corps quand elles atteignirent leur but. Lui qui avait été privé de tant de douceur, et d'affection. Et Wufei en avait enfin connu le gôut...   
  
Treize répondit à son baiser. Wufei surpris, tenta de s'écarter un peu, mais le général resserra son emprise sur le corps du jeune chinois. Par réflexe, Wufei accentua ses efforts pour se dégégager mais fnit par en abandonner l'idée. Le baiser de Treize se voulait toujours plus conquérant, plus exigeant. Wufei tressaillit quand se langue trouva la sienne. Puis, il se relâcha. C'était si bon, si agréble. Il avait tant besoin d'amour. Et il voulait tant en profiter...  
  
Il s'abandonna à son ennemi victorieux, qui explora de ses mains agiles la moindre courbe harmonieuse de son corps, s'attardant à chaque endroit. Wufei ferma les yeux, alors qu'une vague de chaleur intense s'emparait de lui. Tout était si confus à cet instant précis... rien ne comptait, sauf lui et Treize... rien d'autres sauf eux.  
  
@  
  
Il n'y avait personne dans la salle de repos, baignant dans les rayons de la Lune, réservée aux pilotes de Gundams, lorsque Duo y pénétra. D'abord étonné, il en comprit vite la raison en consultant sa montre. 5 heures du matin... Il esquissa un sourire ironique. Lui qui d'ordinaire avait tant de mal à se lever. L'idée l'effleura de partir se recoucher, mais il se trouvait maintenant bien réveillé et les tracas de la veille lui revenait en mémoire. Le combat incessant contre les MS de Zechs, la présence de Treize non loin de leur vaisseau, l'abscence de Wufei.... le comportement de Heero. Quatre lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il se tenait à sa disposition s'il voulait parler. Mais Quatre ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était à Trowa, qu'il lui était indispensable.   
  
Depuis quelques temps, Trowa et Duo avaient percé le mur qui les séparait. Ils se comprenaient mieux, et l'américain comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi Heero appréciait tant Trowa. Duo frissonna. Il faisait froid. Et la solitude lui était intolérable.   
  
"Wufei !  
  
-Je serai de retour demain matin, avant que le moindre coup soit tiré.   
  
-Attends ! Je...  
  
-Duo. "Il" m'attend.  
  
-Non, écoute...  
  
-Duo... S'il te plaît. Laisse moi profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous reste.   
  
-...   
  
-Ne m'attend pas. Car après, je ne serai plus jamais le même.   
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas... Un pressentiment. Autrefois, j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'était très cher. Et par la suite, c'est mon clan qui a disparu sous mes yeux... Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi jusque là, mais finalement, nous nous ressemblons, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais tu sais... Je t'aime Duo. Pas comme je le voudrais ni comme tu le souhaiterais mais, sache-le. Pardonne moi si je te fais du mal aujourd'hui ou demain.   
  
-Wufei...  
  
-J'aime Treize. Ce qu'il est ce qu'il représente, ce qu'il est, ce qu'il peut faire, me dire. Je t'aime aussi. Mais toi, tu m'aimes aussi d'un autre amour. C'est pour ce que j'aime et que je hais Heero."  
  
@  
  
Quatre et Trowa se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Le sommeil les avait quitté depuis une heure déjà, mais il faisait si bon de rester là. Tout simplement. Ils se suffisaient à eux mêmes, et ils étaient conscients qu'ils étaient les seuls qui sortiraient de ce conflit indemnes. Quatre se lova un peu plus contre Trowa. Non, le moment de penser à la prochaine bataille, à Dorothy n'était pas encore venu. Il leur restait encore un peu de temps.   
  
@  
  
La porte du sas s'ouvrit devant Heero. Mais il ne sortit pas du vaisseau ennemi. Il s'arrêta à l'ouverture, puis se retourna en direction de l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui. L'ange aux cheveux blonds le fixait d'un air songeur.   
  
"Tu n'as aucun regret ?  
  
-Je vis en suivant mon instinct. Pour que rien ne m'entrave.   
  
-Moi j'en ai. Je suis désolé que nous devions en arriver là, Heero.   
  
-Moi aussi.  
  
-A croire que l'amour ne peut exister entre deux ennemis.  
  
-L'amour ? Je te trouve bien romantique, Zech. Toi et moi ça n'a jamais été de l'amour. Tu le sais.  
  
-C'est sans doute vrai.   
  
-Soyons honnêtes. Maintenant que tout est fini. Tu t'es raccroché à moi.  
  
-Tu as fait de même avec moi.   
  
-La trahison a un goût amer, Zechs. Surtout quand on aime cette personne.   
  
-L'un de nous devra mourir.   
  
-Lors d'un duel ?  
  
-Non.   
  
-Treize est peut être destiné à être tué par un autre.   
  
-Je le crois. Heero, je te promets de respecter ma promesse. Je ne tuerai pas Duo Maxwell.  
  
-Et en échange...  
  
-Tu devras te battre contre moi. A fond. Il ne faudra pas hésiter.   
  
-...Très bien."  
  
Zech appuya sur un levier de commande de fermeture du sas. Lentement, la porte commença à coulisser. Leurs regards se nouèrent.   
  
"Adieu, Zech.  
  
-Adieu, Heero."  
  
La porte se referma derrière Heero. Zechs repensa une dernière fois à leur relation. Heero avait sans doute raison. Ils avaient été amants mais chacun cherchait à se venger, à toucher celui qu'il désirait réellement. Treize qui aimait Wufei. Duo qui pensait à Wufei.   
  
Bientôt, Zechs reprendrait son rôle de représentant des colonies. Mais avant cela, il voulait un dernier face-à-face.  
  
@  
  
Quand Wufei reprit conscience, son regard trouva celui de Treize, qui le contemplait pensivement. Le jeune chinois se redressa en essayant d'éviter le regard pénétrant du général, puis tourna le dos à son amant. Ils restèrent assis dos à dos un long moment ; Se faisant violence, Wufei se leva le premier, et presque dans un état second, commença à revêtir ses vêtements qui étaient posés sur le parquet. Treize regardait devant lui, les yeux dans le vague. Soudain alors que Wufei passait devant lui pour récupérer l'élastique qui retenait d'ordinaire ses cheveux noirs, il bondit sur ses pieds et enlaça Wufei. Ce dernier surpris, sentit le souffle chaud de celui qu'il aimait désespérément. Les bras musclés de Treize entouraient les frêles épaules de l'adolescent, qui essayait tant bien que mal de repoussait la douleur qui s'installait au fond de son coeur. Il savait. Treize aussi. C'était le dernier instant qui leur était offert. Il aurait voulu crier, hurler. Mais au lieu de se laisser aller, il esquissa un geste pour se dégager. Treize comprit que tous deux atteignaient leur limite et qu'il fallait que tout s'arrête maintenant. Il recula d'un pas, et attendit. Wufei hésita. Il fit alors un pas vers la porte du studio. Et sans se retourner, l'ouvrit et sortit dans le couloir désert.   
  
"Boys don't cry !  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-C'est une de mes devises ! Si jamais on doit mourir dans cette cellule toute pourrie, crois-moi que tu ne me verras jamais pleuré de désespoir !  
  
-Les garçons ne pleurent pas...  
  
-Oui ! ... Mais tu sais, cette phrase est sans doute aussi pourrie que moi. Peut être que tout le monde a le droit de pleurer, si fort et si dur soit-il..."  
  
Une larme roula doucement le long de la joue de Wufei. Juste une fois, une seule, n'avait-il pas le droit le pleurer ? Il se mordit la lèvre, et s'élança vers la sortie de l'immeuble. Tout était fini maintenant. Jamais plus il ne ressentirait ça pour quelqu'un. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se mit à hair Treize. Si seulement... leurs chemins ne s'étaient jamais croisés. Car aujourd'hui, l'un d'eux devrait vivre, et l'autre mourir.   
  
@  
  
Le reflet de Zechs apparut dans le miroir, devant lequel se tenait Treize, portant son uniforme, et son épée à la ceinture. Zechs promena son regard à travers la pièce. Aucune trace. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la venue d'une autre personne...  
  
"Si tu le cherches, il est déjà parti, dit calmement Treize.  
  
-Pourquoi le chercherai-je ?   
  
-Pour le tuer.  
  
-Si je voulais le faire, ce serait sur un champ de bataille.  
  
-Je crois toujours que la guerre est le lieu, et l'opportunité pour tout homme de se révéler. Néanmoins, je ne me fais plus aucune illusion : nous sommes capables de tout quand nous nous laissons emporter par nos passions.   
  
-Cela fait longtemps que je me pose cette question. "Pourquoi ?"  
  
-Pourquoi ? J'ai fait un choix. Et au nom de ce choix, je devais sacrifier notre amitié.  
  
-Notre amitié ? Je nous pensais plus proche que cela, Treize, répliqua Zechs en s'approchant de lui.   
  
-Moi aussi. Mais Zechs, tu n'as jamais trouvé le bonheur. Tu n'as jamais pu aimer. Car tu es rongé par la vengeance. Et tout ce qui importe à présent, c'est que tu puisses au moins réaliser un de tes souhaits.   
  
-Treize !  
  
-Depuis que nous sommes des adultes, tout n'a jamais plus été pareil. Ce que nous avons ressenti pendant notre enfance est sans doute mon plus précieux souvenir. Toi comme moi l'avons compris. Heero Yui, Chang Wufei... Même s'ils agissent en soldats, ce ne sont que des enfants après tout. Nous avons souhaité retrouvé ce sentiment passé, à travers eux. Mais à la différence de toi, j'ai trouvé autre chose. Un amour pur, parfait." Treize se retourna et fit face à Zechs.   
  
"Tu n'as guère changé, mon cher Zechs. Tu ressembles toujours à un ange. A un ange déchu.  
  
-M'as-tu jamais aimé ?  
  
-Je t'ai aimé. Toutefois, je te l'ai dit. C'est toi qui a repoussé mon amour, qui m'a éloigné de toi. Ce masque t'a corrompu." Treize ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Zechs.   
  
"Mon dernier cadeau, souffla-t-il en s'écartant. Repense-y quand tu prendras les commandes de l'armure mobile que j'ai créé." Zechs détourna le regard de celui de qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.   
  
"L'Epyon m'aidera à le tuer.  
  
-Non. Wufei ne mourra pas. Et toi non, plus je l'espère. Je veux que tu vives, et que tu arrives à tracer un trait sur le passé. Et tu sais, Zechs. Plus je te vois, plus je me rends compte que je me suis trompé en appelant cette armure Epyon.  
  
-Pourquoi donc ?  
  
-Lucifer lui aurait mieux convenu, tu ne crois pas ?"  
  
@  
  
La solitude. Ce que Duo détestait le plus. Heero le savait bien. Aussi ne s'étonna-t-il pas lorsqu'il découvrit sa chambre vide. Il repartit vers les vestiaires, et enfila une combinaison spatiale.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dehors, dans l'espace. Il repéra une silhouette, assise non loin de là, sur la paroi du vaisseau. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Si Duo le remarqua, il ne le montra pas. Il se contentait d'admirer l'astre lunaire. Heero s'assit près de lui, et observa à son tour quelques instants la Lune. Elle semblait encore plus lumineuse vue de l'espace. Mais encore plus signe de morts.  
  
Une main toucha la sienne. Duo le regardait maintenant. Il lui sourit, et ce sourire toucha Heero au plus profond de lui-même. Il savait qu'il ne perdrait pas. Il parviendrait à sortir de cette guerre, en y mettant un terme. Car il avait désormais quelque chose à préserver. Il ne se battrait plus au nom d'une erreur passée et d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Il sourit à son tour à Duo. Ce dernier s'appuya alors doucement sur l'épaule de Heero.   
  
A cet intant, la guerre était loin. Le malheur de Zech, le funeste destin de Treize et la douleur qui rongeait le coeur de Wufei aussi.   
  
Seul comptait leur bonheur. Seul comptait cet amour...  
  
Owari  
  
Fini... Alors vous avez aimé ? J'espère. Je suis désolée pour les fans de Quatre et Trowa, mais je voulais vraiment me concentrer sur Treize, Zechs, Wufei, Heero et Duo. Ce sont mes préférés. Je vous dis à bientôt, Bisous   
  
Miori 


End file.
